Riz Senegalais
Senegalese rice is a slightly simplified version of Ceebu Jën, with an English name. In Senegal, there can be new variation of this and rice dish every day, depending on the cook's preferences and what is available at the market. It is not necessary to use all of the ingredients listed in this recipe, choose what you like. There are three essentials: (1) rice (2) , prepared as described; and (3) tomato, Onion, and other vegetables. Include whatever ingredients you like: use a lot of different vegetables for a big dinner, or just a few for a simple meal. The French word riz (rice), pronounced "ree" rhymes with the English word "key". several cups of rice Ingredients STUFFING MIXTURE * 1 - 2 sweet peppers (or bell peppers) (green, yellow, or red); chopped * 1 Onion or 2 leeks or several scallions, chopped garlic, minced (optional) * a small bunch of parsley * salt * hot chile pepper, cleaned and chopped (optional) * 2 - 3 lbs. : whole, filets, or steaks; cleaned (sea bass, Hake, Haddock, sea Bream, Halibut, or any similar firm-fleshed ) * 1 cup vegetable oil * 2 onions, chopped * 3 - 4 tomatoes (peeled if desired), whole * tomato paste (optional) ONE OR MORE OF THE FOLLOWING ROOT VEGETABLES AND TUBERS: * carrots, chopped * sweet cassava (also called manioc, yuca, or yucca) tuber; or potatoes, chopped * yams (sweet potatoes are not the same, but may be substituted), chopped ONE OR MORE OF THE FOLLOWING LEAF AND FRUIT VEGETABLES: * cabbage, chopped * 1 - 2 sweet peppers (or bell peppers) (green, yellow, or red); left whole * 1 Squash (any kind will do) or zucchini, cleaned and chopped Eggplant (aubergine, or Guinea squash), peeled and chopped * okra * chile pepper, cleaned and chopped * Cayenne or red pepper (to taste) * black pepper Directions # Cook rice in the normal manner. While the rice is cooking continue with the rest of the instructions. Combine the stuffing mixture ingredients. Chop, mix, and grind them into a paste. # A small amount of water or oil can be added. (Use a food processor if you have one.) Cut a few slits into the . Stuff the slits with the mixture. # Heat oil in a deep pot. Fry on each side, until nearly done. Add onions and fry until tender. # Add tomatoes, cover, reduce heat and simmer for ten minutes. Remove and set it aside. Add the whole sweet peppers and the root vegetables and tubers to the same pot in which the was fried. Add water to halfway cover the vegetables. # Bring to a boil then reduce heat and simmer for 30 to 45 minutes. Then add the leaf and fruit vegetables. Add water only if necessary. # Adjust seasoning. Place on top, but not in liquid. Simmer for another 30 minutes. When all the vegetables are nearly done, carefully remove the tomatoes and a cup of the broth and place them in a separate pot. # Add the cooked rice. Stir to mix tomato into rice, continue to heat and stir until the liquid is absorbed and the rice begins to stick to the bottom of the pot. (A spoonful of tomato paste could be added to the rice at this point.) Place rice in the center of the serving dish. # Scrape some of the crust from the bottom of the rice pot and put this over the rice. Put the on top of the rice, and surround it with the vegetables. # Garnish with the rest of the parsley. Any remaining cooking liquid from the vegetables can be brought to a boil and served in a separate bowl as a sauce. Enjoy your dinner, you deserve it. Serve ginger beer or Green Tea with mint with your meal or afterwards. Category:Bread Recipes Category:Bream Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Cassava Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Eggplant Recipes Category:Fish Recipes Category:Ginger beer Recipes Category:Haddock Recipes Category:Hake Recipes